


Stress Relief

by Echiichii Echii (Lyalla)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyalla/pseuds/Echiichii%20Echii
Summary: Y'shtola can see that Thancred needs to relax--she could too.





	Stress Relief

It was the third time that night--she'd never seen him get turned down before--but three time in one night. 

It almost seemed too much for him. Thancred Waters was a bard--and a consummate ladies man. She seldom saw him with less than two girls--at least until recently. Since they'd discovered their Echo-weilding friend--since he had discovered her. She wondered if Thancred had tried flirting with her yet--the girl was rather quiet, but always eager to help.

Finally, Y'shtola walked across the bar, and joined him at his table, gazing at him with her bright blue eyes, ears pricked forwards.  
"You don't seem to be having a very good night, Thancred," she murmured, and he swallowed.

"How sweet of you to notice, Y'shtola." He smiled, but his cheer was gone. He'd been burning the candle at both ends--now that she thought about it--she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen any of Thancred's regular girls around. He looked tired, and as if the act of flirting had been simply going through the motions.  
Her hand slid across the table, and covered his.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Y'shtola asked gently, and he swallowed a little, then forced a smile.

"Tired. Perhaps the company of a cadre of lovely lasses is not what I need tonight--" he admitted, and she smiled a little.

"What about just one tonight? I'll walk back to the Waking Sands with you," she offered, and he stared at her, then smiled and nodded.

"Of course--what need have I for a cadre--you are lovelier than all the rest, Y'shtola," he smiled, and it made her blush. Perhaps because he sounded more like himself when he said it.

They walked to the waking sands, and Y'shtola decided somewhere along the way to do something she'd never done before. When they arrived, Thancred's room was first in the corridor--and he walked in with a sighing goodnight. Before the door could close, Y'shtola stopped it with her foot.

Thancred blinked, and she smiled a little.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? I did offer to keep you company, after all," she murmured, and he stared at her, stunned.

"I--what?" he managed, and she blushed, losing her confidence a little.

"You--you never flirt with me--you never mean it--" she amended, because he complimented her always--but he never flirted with her. "Aren't I--" she bit off the question, and laid her ears back as she pushed away from the door. "Forget it--" she blurted, and when she turned to walk away, he caught her arm, and pulled her inside.

Y'shtola gave a yelp as she was suddenly inside his quarters--the door slammed, and then he shoved her up against it. Thancred kissed her, hard, on the mouth, and she gave a mewling moan of pleasure. His fist tangled in her short hair, and when he gave it a tug, the kiss broke with her gasp. His mouth continued down her throat, even as she panted for breath.

"Is this--what you want? Do you want me to stop?" he asked, and Y'shtola made a mewling sound. 

"No--" she managed, and then moaned as his hand pressed between her legs--rubbing, making her squirm. "No--" she said again, and he kissed her hard for a moment.

"No what?" he asked against her ear, and then caught the tip in his teeth, tugging a little. Y'shtola yowled softly, and ground her womanhood against the heel of his hand between her legs.

"No--don't stop--" she breathed, and she actually felt him smile, then he laughed softly, and kissed her again, this time lingering as he rubbed her slowly between her legs.

"Fine--but I've known you for a long time--you've never been with anyone--you sure you want to start with the man with the most experience?" he asked her, and Y'shtola blushed.

He was not incorrect about her virginity. It was well in tact, despite the fact that Miqo'te women tended to be the opposite. Y'shtola licked her lips, and leaned in, giving him a linger kiss.

"Why wouldn't I want to learn from the most experienced man? I--have no idea what I'm doing--so--teach me, Thancred--" she murmured against his mouth, and he growled softly, and when he kissed her, he pushed her hard against the wall, making her moan again. "Teach me how to please you--Please--Thancred--" she panted as he rubbed her clit through her clothes, and he sighed, cupping her face with his other hand.

"Oh Y'shtola--teaching you how to please me would take--more than one night--how long do you plan to be insane enough to fuck me?" he teased, and she moaned a little as he pinched her clitoris a little. She gazed up at him, her bottom lip caught under one little fang as he played with her.

"What if--tonight--you fuck me silly--and perhaps tomorrow--if I enjoy tonight--we can talk about--more," she breathed, and he sighed.

"That sounds delightful--is there anything you don't want me to do?" he asked, and she hesitated, then shook her head.

"I don't know what feels good--" she confessed, and he sighed a little.

"I wasn't really planning to get much sleep tonight--but you're not going to get much either, Y'shtola," he warned, and she laughed.

"Good--keep me up until the sun rises moaning your name," she encouraged, and he laughed, kissing her again.

"Where did this come from? Usually, you think I'm being an ass--" he murmured as they continued kissing, and she moaned softly.

"You're still an ass--a pretty ass--a pretty ass that I trust with my life--so why not my ass?" she asked, and he groaned, pulling her close and kissing her hard.

"I'm gonna make you cum all night--" he informed her, and she moaned at his mouth again.

"Thank you--" she whispered, and didn't stop Thancred from taking off her clothes.

First, he got her naked--then bade her kneel not on his bed--but on the desk where he swept aside his paperwork. Delicately, Y'shtola climbed up on all fours--then gasped as he gripped her tail, lifting it out of the way as he began to lick her womanhood.

"What a tasty pussy, pussycat--you were already wet," he stated, and she blushed a litle, tail fluffing up. "Ohh, don't be embarassed--I am a pretty ass, after all, it's to be expected--" he teased, and she wiggled a little as his tongue stroked through her soft white bush. It was softer, more like fur, and he nuzzled it with a sigh.

"You have a delightful cunt--I could eat it all night--" he said, and she made a mewling sound as he tongued her thuroughly for a couple of minutes. Finally, he wiped his mouth, and grinned a little. Since she hadn't told him not to--Thancred didn't feel he necessarily needed to ask before he did something to her.

Y'shtola wanted to learn, after all.

When he spat on her asshole, she flinched, but then he began to finger it slowly while he sucked on her clit. Y'shtola writhed, her tail lashing over his back as he ate her pussy, her sharp nails making lines in his desk. His finger in her asshole had practically blindsided her--Y'shtola's head came up, her nails went out, and her eyes rolled back.

Tongue out, she panted as he sped up the pace, pulling out his cock as she reeled in pleasure.

"You're going to be so much fun when I fuck your ass, Y'shtola--look at your pretty face--your cute little pink tongue hanging out as I merely tickle your asshole with a single finger. I can't imagine how incredible you'll look the first time I fuck it--" he told her, pushing harder into her ass--he fingered her faster, making the Miqo'te's tail stand straight up, fur fluffed out adorably.

"Ahh--ahh--" was all she could manage, and when he slowed down his punishing, pleasuring movements, her senses came back, and she took a shuddering deep breath. 

"Do you want me to keep going? Do you want to keep feeling good?" he asked her, slowly stroking her insides with a single finger. Y'shtola could hardly focus.

"I--yes--yes--Thancred--it feels good--please--don't stop--keep going please!" she gasped, and he chuckled, and she gave a strangled yowl as he began to push a second finger inside her asshole. She was enjoying her first surprise anal encounter when THancred pushed two fingers into her tight pussy, making her yowl as though she was in heat. He laughed a little, fingering his long time fellow Scion, and she wiggled around on his desktop, making a mess of his paperwork.

"Stay still--it's hard to fuck you while you wiggle around like that--" he told her, and she whimpered, curling into a half ball, her ass and pussy still in the air for his amusement.

He petted her hair, still fingering her asshole, then used one hand to free his cock.

"I'm going fuck your pussy--but I won't stop playing with your asshole--do you like it?" he asked, and she nodded jerkily, her forehead on her folded arms as he slowly pushed his cock head inside her. She made soft, whining, kittenish sounds as he pushed his thick cock inside her virginal womanhood--never once letting up on the relentless assault on her anus. He enjoyed fucking women in the mouth, too--but he wasn't about to risk his precious cock in the untrained throat of a woman with fangs. There would be time to train Y'shtola to take it the way he liked.

A pleasing idea--the thought of spending his down time turning Y'shtola into his little sex kitten--he rubbed his cock inside her pristine, untouched pussy with a happy sigh, and tugged on her asshole with two fingers, making her give a strangled cry of pleasure.  
Bards had quick fingers--and he was absolutely playing Y'shtola's asshole--she yowled like a goblin bagpipe as he fucked her.

"Gorgeous--best keep it a little quieter unless we want an audience--" he told her, and when he covered her mouth, Y'shtola's pussy clenched hard on his cock, making him groan. "Perhaps I can fashion you a gag before tomorrow night--" he stated, and when she made a muffled sound, he uncovered her mouth.

"How--do you know--I'll be back--tomorrow?" she gasped, and he laughed, gripping a handful of her hair. He pulled--pulling her upright against his chest, her spine curved as his cock hammered her pussy--and he kept his two dexterous fingers twirling in her asshole--relentlessly pleasurable. Her eyes half rolled up, her tongue hung out, and her breasts bounced with each thrust.

"Because I'm telling you to come back tomorrow, Y'shtola--don't you want to feel good? And just think--no more endless nights at the pub drinking to distract ourselves--we could just stay here, and fuck, and forget everyone else--just pleasure--so--shall I have the gag ready tomorrow night?" he asked, and tugged her ear tip with his teeth, making her mewl again.

"Yes--yes--gag me--" she gasped, and he chuckled.

"Perhaps another night, dearest--that's a bit advanced for a rookie like you."

Y'shtola didn't understand, but she would, another night.

Thancred settled the issue by simply lifting her up, impaled upon his cock, and shoving her face down on his bed as he fucked her in earnest. He shoved her face into the bedspread, occasionally letting her breathe as he pounded her womanhood--and when he knew he was about to cum--Thancred pulled out.

He shoved her face into the blankets at the same moment that he rammed the head of his cock into her asshole. Y'shtola sceamed, and came, and writhed beneath him as she pushed her ass up against his cock. 

Thancred couldn't help but laugh as he felt her cum against his balls--they were practically dripping. With each pounding thrust, his balls slapped her wet pussy, a deeply satisfying sound. It was the sound of a good hard fuck--comparable only to the delicious sound of a woman's mouth being fucked deep.   
He knew he was going to cum again--but he wanted to keep playing with Y'shtola--the sounds she made were energizing him, making his cock powerfully hard inside her.

"Do you like this, Y'shtola? Do you want to keep feeling this good?" he asked, and she actually just meowed at him. He laughed, and pulled on her tail as he thrust, pounding his fellow Scion into the mattress beneath them. Finally, he came, and her tail stuck out straight as he filled her ass, leaning over her, breathing hard as he emptied his seed inside her. Beneath him, legs trembling, breath coming in ragged gasps, Y'shtola stirred, and managed to make eye contact.

"Why--did you--stop?" 

Shocked, Thancred laughed, and kissed her, then pulled out. 

"I am spent, Y'shtola, my pretty pet--" he cupped her face, and pulled her ino his arms as he sprawled on the bed. He kissed her, lingering against her mouth. When he let her go, Y'shtola bent her head, and began to lick and kiss his cock, as if she could breathe life back into his erection. Smiling, he lifted a hand, and began to stroke her hair and ears as if she really were his pet. He rubbed her ears, and her tail swayed happily as she began to use her hands, licking and sucking his cock almost as if she couldn't stop. 

Stroking his cock with one hand, she lifted it, and began to stroke his balls with her tongue, licking her own pussy juices off his sack. 

It wasn't until Y'shtola had bravely taken his cock down her throat that she began to purr. Thancred groaned, and his hand went from stroking her hair to clutching it as she went down on him. It wasn't often that Thancred found something to be unbearably pleasurable--but this was definitely it.

He moaned, head falling back against the pillows as Y'shtola's purring throat encased his cock, her head bobbing pleasurably. Up and down she went as this time, his eyes rolled up in pleasure.

Thancred came, and Y'shtola swallowed it, licking the last few drops off her lips before she sat up, and gave him a little smirk.

"And you said you were spent, Thancred--liar."


End file.
